The Loud Disaster
by Grey Star7474
Summary: Its been six years since the calamity, leaving the Loud family's home city in ruins. In this post apocalyptic world with Loud family spit up. Its Lincoln's one goal to bring them all back together. may be easier said then done.
1. Prologue

From here on out, I do not own or claim to own the nickelodeon The Loud House. this is just a fun story i came up with. I hope you enjoy!

It's been...Six years since the calamity that befell of our little town. The Images of that day still haunt me, as they do for everyone else. What's left is nothing but rubble and ruins of what use to be called home. Now I, Lincoln Loud set my sights on one goal. To reunite my family.

"Lincoln...Lincoln do you copy?" A voice came from a buzzing walkie talkie.

"Yeah-yeah i hear ya Clyde."

"Where are you, I've been trying to get in contact with you all day!" Clyde started to raise his voice over the static from the radio.

"Alright, alright." Lincoln said hoping to hush his friend. "I was just...Visiting an old memory." Lincoln gazes up at what is left of the place he grew up in. his home in shambles.

"A memory? What do you mean Lincoln?"

"Nothing Clyde." Lincoln chucked to himself.

"Well it's going to be something if you don't get out of there soon, It's almost nightfall." Clyde warned. The sun was starting to set and Lincoln is far from his hideout.

"Oh geez! Guess i lost track of time." Lincoln runs over to his beat up two seater buggy. He hops in, starts the engine and slams on the gas. Burring out of the area and onto the dirt road. "Alright Clyde i'm on my way back."

"Good. Because when you get back we have to talk about something."

"And what's that!" Lincoln said with trying to speak over the loud vehicle as he pressed harder on the gas.

"It's about your si-." Static started to take over Clyde's voice.

"Clyde your braking up!" Sounds of Clyde voice was heard but not enough to understand words from them. "Clyde! Clyde!" Lincoln continued to try and get a response out of his friend. Suddenly a loud boom came from one of the back tires. "Ah damn." Lincoln was starting to lose control of the buggy And had to pull over but spun out instead coming to a complete stop. Dirt filled the air, covering Lincoln's body.

"Lin...are..okay." The static continued from the radio.

"Ah, hold that thought Clyde." Lincoln said rubbing the back of his neck. _What the hell was that._ Lincoln thought to himself. Lincoln hoped out of the Buggy to go check what the problem is. _I didn't think i drove over anything sharp or big._ On closer inspection, Lincoln noticed something. "Wait a minute." The round hole in the the tire was not from debri. "A bullet hole!" Lincoln quickly stood up and back away from the vehicle.

Loud and fast footsteps started to come from behind Lincoln. He turned around to see what was there but Lincoln was tackled to the ground by some large brute. The large figure was on top of Lincoln and then it pulled out a knife. The brute slammed the knife down towards Lincoln's face but Lincoln grabbed the brutes arm before he could do so. The two struggled for a bit not giving each other an inch of an advantage till Lincoln freed his right arm and punched the brute square in his face causing him to fall off Lincoln. _Damn raiders, this is why you don't travel alone._ Lincoln took that opportunity to ponce on the brute delivering blows to the face, left and right repeatedly.

"Who are you!?" Lincoln briefly stopped the furry of punches in hopes to get an answer. But instead all Lincoln got was a shove and a spit on the face. The two stood up and started circling each other. "What do you want from me, I've got nothing for you to steal!" Lincoln yelled. The brute just wiped the blood from his face."There's more of you, you're not dumb enough to fight alone."Lincoln testing his opponent. The brute stopped moving and gave a sly smirk and gave a signal to call over reinforcements. Lincoln prepares himself for this motion as two other figures revealed themselves. One seems to be a thin male and the other a more feminine type. _Perfect, maybe i shouldn't of taunted him._ Lincoln cursed himself _. How am i going to get myself out of this one._ Lincoln got in a stance with his hand near his gun holstered on his leg.

"Man, this guy messed you up man." One of the riders said to the brute.

"Shut up i'll finish this guy now!" in that instant the brute went for his gun as Lincoln did the same. The two pulled out their guns and started firing. Lincoln quickly jumped to cover behind a rock. A few of the bullets hit the brute causing him to fall. The other two raiders scramble to find cover. Lincoln can hear them cursing in anger and fright. Lincoln tried to look out the side of the rock but an extreme sharp pain caused him to whelp in pain and move back into cover.

"Ah...my arm." Lincoln said holding the wound. Lincoln grabbed his gun, fighting though the pain to continue on."You should just give up!" Lincoln yelled out. Footsteps started coming towards Lincoln. He prepared himself for what is to come. Lincoln takes a chance and jumped over the rock he is hiding behind, coming face to face with one of the raiders. Lincoln tried to fire his gun but the raider was to fast and knocked it out of his hand with a metal stunned briefly, the raider took the chance to force down Lincoln. They both fall down as Lincoln was in a familiar spot from earlier.

"Just give up. You're wounded and there's more of us!" The raider snarled, pulling back his arm to deliver a fatal strike. In that instant the raiders head jerked followed by the sound of a gunshot off in the distance. The raider fell on Lincoln. Lincoln pushed the body off him and noticed blood coming from the side of the raiders head. Lincoln froze in surprise and fear as did the other raider trying to pull the brute out of the battle sean. A moment passed of silence as the two left remaining try to piece together what's happened.

"He's got a sniper to!" The last raider broke the silence as it coward back still trying to lug the brute "Come on where no match for this guy." the raider pulling the brute to his feet. "Listen we'll go just don't to kill me!" The raider pleaded then scurried off away. Lincoln got up still holding his wound.

"I didn't know i had a sniper?" Lincoln said to himself still in confusion. The sun is set as the darkness of the night starts to roll in. Lincoln taking notice of this and hurries back to his buggy. "Well the tire is still flat. But i think i'll be able to make it back." Lincoln grabbed his now dirty radio off the ground and called in "Clyde you there?" A moment passes with nothing "Clyde!?"

"Yes yes i'm here." Clyde's static voice returns. "Where did you go! What happened?" Clyde demanded answers.

"I uh...I was encountered by some raiders again." Lincoln answered now grabbing and dusting off his gun.

"Again Lincoln!" Clyde shouted again. "What did they want this time money, food, your gear?"

"No...Nothing like that." Lincoln paused. "Theses guys were different...they were out for blood. Not many words or anything, they just came at me" Lincoln got in his vehicle and started the engine.

"Strange, times must be getting more rough."

"Yeah...we'll talk when i get back." Lincoln put the buggy in gear and started his ride back home

"Yes we do need to talk." Clyde said with an attitude.

"Oh yeah, you going to yell at me for staying out past curfew." Lincoln joked.

"No, I just got something. It's about your sister, Lilly...

Authors Note: If you all like this idea so far and want to see more of this story, tell me and ill see i though. Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter I Poem

AN: I guess i forgot to mention that the characters are aged up by 20 years. But you as the reader can chose how you want to read it. If you only want the characters to be aged up by six to ten years, that's totally up to you. 20 years is just how I envisioned it.

Chapter I

Lincoln is arriving around the outskirts of the walled up city that was the only lit up thing in the wasteland. Lincoln soon arrived to his small little hideout, bigger than a shed but smaller than a cottage. Lincoln parked his ride and hopped out as a cool breeze is in the air. Lincoln walks up to his front door made of steel, that has one of these sliding peep holes. Lincoln knocks on the door awaiting for it to open. A moment passes and the sliding peephole opens with with two magnified eyes peeking out of it.

"What's the password?" A voice reveals itself.

"Come on Clyde you know it's me." Lincoln said in with an attitude.

"How do I know it's really you Lincoln?" The voice questions.

"Clyde i'm not playing games right now!"

"Ugh. fine, you're no fun, you know that." the peep hole slides shut followed by the sound of a series of locks being unlocked going down the door. The door slowly opens but Lincoln forced himself in. The hideout is litters with whiers connection all sorts of things computers that clyde worked on, radios and other appliances. Food blows and cans are also left around. "You know Lincoln what's the point of having a password system if your not going to use it." Clyde said walking with his cane back to his desk.

"Whats going on Clyde?" the mood dropped to a more serious tone.

"I have this not from-"

"Let me guess, someone claims that they found Lily so they can come and claim the reward, but in truth the found jack!" Lincoln said negatively "I thought i told you i'm done looking at those, I got fooled too many times from that."

"But maybe you won't be fooled this time." Lincoln peeked his head up in curiosity. "It's from your sister...Lucy."

"What! Is this some type of joke Clyde!" Lincoln started to raised his voice.

"Listen i'm going to need you to calm down so i can explain" Clyde still retained his calm voice.

"I'm a calm as i'm going to get!" Lincoln aggressively approached Clyde.

"Here, just read it." Clyde hands over the letter. Lincoln snatched it up in an instant. The letter reads.

 _Hope is what keeps us going in the everblooming darkness. With the light shutting its eye. It's up to us to keep these in the dark to continue to bloom. But time is short for theses yung flowers. We must start where flowers are laid the most, the place there the most beautiful. We must do it before the lights eye shuts and the darkness rolls in. such little time to save our little flower. Little time to save our Lilly._

Lincoln laugh to himself. Clyde looks on in question. "Clyde. This is not a note, it's one of Lucy's damn poems." Lincoln walked over and sat on his cot surrounded by his small arsenal of weapons.

"What do you think it means?" Clyde asked sitting back in his recliner.

"Well, having to listen to lucy read her poems for years, I think i can decipher what she's saying." Lincoln analyses the note once more. "Well she's saying that time is short and to meet her where flowers are laid the most."

"Do you know what that means, cuz i got no clue." Clyde said falling back into his recliner chair.

"Yeah. Knowing Lucy, she would want to meet up in a place like that."

"Meet where-"

"Where did you get this?" Lincoln cut off clyde, putting the note aside.

"Oh, i uh found it stabbed through the wall outside." Clyde points to the breach in the wall "and the note was attached to it."

"How did she find us?" Lincoln asked.

"Beats me. I've been trying to figure that one out too." A moment passes of silence as the two try to piece all this together.

"Lincoln, You sure you want to be working with her again?" Clyde broke the silence.

"I don't know clyde." Lincoln laide back on his cot looking up at the ceiling. "Lucy will do anything to achieve her goal. Whether that be blackmail, robbing, or killing people." Lincoln paused. "All in the end she's still my sister and i know she still has a heart...I think?" Lincoln said somberly

"I don't know about this Lincoln." Clyde said wearily.

"I don't either, but with the rest of my family split up. Lori, Leni and Lynn are apart of the restoration committee, Luna's out somewhere being a bandit, Lana being a crazed merc, and god knows what what Lola is doing for how secretive she is. So what really other choice do i have, when will i get another opportunity to be with one of my sister's without us fighting." the room is tense, clyde tries to lower that tenchin.

"Well I wouldn't know. I don't have any siblings. But do what you think is right." said Clyde.

"Easier said than done. Who knows, maybe this is just a ploy to lure me out to kill me." Lincoln hummer's himself. Clyde chuckles as well.

"It's been a long day Lincoln, why don't you get some sleep i'll take first watch." Clyde reassuring his friend.

"Yeah, alright." With that Lincoln turned over to begin his slumber as clyde goes back to working on his station.

Clyde awakens from his nightly ritual to see Lincoln gearing up, starting to head out.

"uh , Lincoln where you going?" Lincoln look back at Clyde.

"I'm going to see what Lucy wants." Lincoln blatantly answered.

"You are! Wait, wait, wait let's think about this Lincoln." Clyde said frantically as he quickly sat up in his chair

"What do you mean?" Lincoln stopped what he was doing.

"You don't really know what Lucy wants, she just gave you a vague poem describing practically nothing." Clyde tries to persuade his friend.

"I can't wait clyde!" Lincoln shouted, silencing the room. "I know my sisters Clyde, i have to go." With that Lincoln left the room, off to go find his sister.

Driving of the dirt road's under the morning sky, Lincoln takes another look at the poem.

"We must start where flowers are laid the most, The place there the most beautiful." Lincoln reads to himself. "Geez Lucy you make this too easy." Lincoln laugh. Lincoln soon arrived to a filed with stones erected from the ground with carvings on them. Scouting the area Lincoln found himself alone in the area. The area has been abandoned for quite some time with vegetation growing all around. To pass the time Lincoln goes up to a lonely tree to sit and wait. Lincoln thinks to himself about when his family was still together. Back when his family had nothing to worry about. No more than an hour passes till a voice is heard.

"Hello Lincoln." Lincoln Jumps up and quickly pulls his gun from his holster and points it in the direction of the voice. The gun barrel faces directly in front of a familiar face. A women with short Black hair that covered her eyes and a noticeably large sniper.

"Damn you Lucy, do you sneak up on everyone you know!" Lincoln said pulling the gun away.

"I try not to…" Lucy says in her iconic monotone voice. "Guess it wasn't that hard to find this place." Lucy stated.

"Well when you forced me to listen to all your poems when we were younger, it gets easy to understand. And you would want to meet in a place like this." Lincoln bragged. "Who would've thought that would pay off." A moment passed with the two not really knowing what to say.

"Listen Lincoln, we need to talk. I might know where Lilly is." Lucy paused as Lincoln crossed his arms. "I know you haven't stopped searching and nor have I. but what if Lily is somewhere where not looking."

AN: you've spoke and ives listen. You want me to continue the story and i have. Sorry it took me a little bit to write this next chapter. It's a really good feeling when other people like your work. All types of feedback are welcome as we all are inspiring writers.


	3. Chapter II Fear

Chapter II

"But what if Lily is somewhere where not looking." Lincoln gives a non convincing look. "I know what you're thinking, where else could Lily be that we haven't already searched."

"Let me stop you right there." Lincoln's words put Lucy's to a halt. "Now, i have some questions for you, Lucy." Lincoln pointed his finger at Lucy. "What do you want from me, I thought I told you i'm done working with you." Lincoln said in a strong voice. Lucy stood in silence for a moment till she spoke.

"I need you Lincoln. I need someone that can watch my back, and nobody else can be a better team than we were." Lucy said confidently.

"How can i be with a teammate that kills innocents, just to reach her own goal!" Lincoln shoted.

"You know what I had to do Lincoln!" Lucy points to herself. "I did what i had to. To try and find Lily!" Lucy exclaimed.

"You know, is Lily really worth saving if all we're doing is hurting in the process."

"Don't say that. You and I know that this world is falling apart and that things are only going to get worse." The words Lucy spoke, Lincoln couldn't shake the feeling of how true she is.

"Okay Lucy, let's hear it, what's your plan?" Lincoln said reluctantly sitting on one of the headstones.

"Alright." Lucy takes a breath. "Not only is Lily somewhere that we haven't looked, but what if someone we know, knows where she is."

"What do you mean, Lucy?" Lincoln said seriously.

"What if someone is keeping her from us." Lucy continued to try and convince Lincoln

"And why would someone do that, what would they gain from keeping Lily." Lincoln still skeptical in this situation.

"I don't know why they would keep her, but i think i have an idea who would."

"Alright then who?" Lincoln curiously asked.

"I think Lisa might know." Lincoln eye's widen as the sound of that name goes thought his ears. He stares intently at Lucy.

"Lisa! She's the one that got us all in this mess in the first place!" Lincoln raised his voice. "What would she know about Lily?" Lincoln snarled.

"Give me a chance to explain." Lucy said calmingly. "Before the blast that lead us to where we are today. Lisa and Lily were close for they are the two last children to be born." Lucy said walking over and leaning against the tree.

"What's your point Lucy." Lincoln said in a stern voice.

"My point is, do you find it strange that Lisa helped out the least out of all of us. Do you find it strange that the one that was closest to Lily practically did nothing to help find her." Lucy explained.

"True that is a little strange. But...Lisa couldn't really help our for she was being prosecuted for causing the blast." Lincoln raised a point.

"No...Lisa had a bit of time to help the search before she was prosecuted. But she decided to be alone." Lucy paused and put her hand to her chin "What was she doing alone during that time." Another moment passed as Lincoln looked on, pondering to himself. "And that's why i plan on going to see her." Lucy said forcing Lincoln to come out of his thoughts.

"How, she's locked up in prison. And you know how they are about visitors theses days." Said Lincoln "I wonder if they would even let Lisa out of her cell." Lincoln said to himself.

"Well i'm going to try Lincoln." Lucy said with confidence. "So Lincoln, you with me?" Lincoln thinks to himself as a breeze comes in.

"I don't know Lucy. how many people did you have to kill to find me?" the sudden question surprised Lucy.

"No one!" Lucy quickly stated. Lincoln gave her a look of non belief. "Okay, maybe one or two." Lucy confessed. Lincoln thought hard about this and came to his conclusion.

"Alright i'll go with you, my search isn't leading me anywhere anyway." a small simile started to form on Lucy's face. "But don't get me wrong. I'm only doing this for Lily, and If you try to pull anything on me, or Clyde. I won't hesitate to harm you." Lincoln strongly stated. Lucy nodded in silence. "Glad we're on the same page." Lincoln hoped off the head stone and started walking over to his ride. "So whats your plan now?" Lincoln asked

"I need go get some supplies from the city." Lucy started to follow Lincoln

"What for?" Lincoln question

"You know. First aid, ammo and food."

"Wait, ammo?"

yeah , i'm running low for my sniper." Lucy pointed to her weapon.

"Well, guess i'm running low too." the two approached the vehicle "How did you find me anyway? I was sure to cover my tracks? Lincoln questions Lucy and himself.

"I have my ways. Not to hard to track you." Lucy paused "And plus we're siblings, we always can find a way to each other."

Its high noon in the bustling city of Nora the place where all types of people live and come to. It's one of the safes if not the safest place in the wasteland. It stays protected from its large steel walls surrounding the city.

"Stay safe out there!" Said the salesman.

"Alright I got what I need. How about you Lucy." Lucy noted as the two walked down the dirt street. Soon after, the sound of people yelling and hollering as commoners started to run and push by Lincoln and Lucy. "The hell's going on?" Lincoln question the strange occurrences.

"Well let's go see." Lucy chimed in. The two followed the crowd soon finding themselves in a horde of people surrounding something.

"You see anything Lincoln?" The two tried to peek their heads over the crowd but to no prevail.

"Well only one way to find out." With that Lincoln started to cut into the pack of people, trying his hardest to make his way though soon finding himself in the front of it all to a sight that made him take a step back. Four week looking people are chained to each other by the neck as their heads are in shackles. Five armed guards are present as two of them hold the chains to their captive. A women with a pony tale that has crimson like armor stood on top of large carrier truck. All Lincoln could see was her back of this figure as she began to speak.

"This is the punishment to all who stand against restoration committee." The person preached "Follow the law and tell the truth, and you will live a long life." Lincoln had this familiar feeling in him.

"Don't Listen to them!" One of the chained captives shouted. "There trying to brainwash you!" The captive continued to holler and yell. The women turned to the outburst and Lincoln got the full look of her face.

"Lynn." He said to himself. She gave a gesture to one of the guards to take care of the problem. They fiercely grabbed the captive and threw it in the back of the truck. Yells and screams of pain can be heard as the guards did what they do best. Striking fear.

"Anyone else have something to say." Lynn said to the crowd looking around, until a familiar face caught her eye. Lynn looked hard at the Lincolns face to confirm it's him. "Well, if it isn't my beloved brother, Lincoln." Lynn pointed out. The crowd of people went to silent as they all point their eyes at Lincoln.

 _Crap. just what i needed, more attention._ Lincoln thought to himself. Lucy finally made her way through the crowd relieving herself.

"And my little sister, Lucy." Lynn said negatively.

"What. Lynn!" Lucy said in confusion.

"What are you doing here Lynn?" Lincoln questioned

"Just cleaning up, those who cause a threat to theses people." Lynn said pointing to the captives.

"By purging then killing them." The crowd started to talk among'st themselves

"Why don't come back Lincoln. Lori will pardon what you and Lucy did in the past." Lynn said persuasively.

"Why. to become like you, one of Lori's lap dogs." said Lincoln

"Let's get one thing straight. I'm no lap dog here." Lynn said aggressively. "Look at theses people, they worship the restoration committee because we give them protection." Lynn preached.

"Protection? Look more like your striking fear into them to me."

"Fear? You have to set examples to keep theses people in line." Lynn paused. "Especially in the way the world is right now. So come back and help us make a difference." Lynn said softly. Lincoln is overwhelmed by the memories of him and his family when they were kids.

"No thank you. We got better things to do." Lucy spoke up

"Really? I thought you two were split up." Lynn questioned crossing her arms.

"Were back together to continue where you guys gave up." Lucy exclaimed

"You don't mean-"

"I do. Were going to find Lily." Lucy said confidently.

"Just give it up!" Lynn shouts "She's gone it's been six years, there nothing else we can do." Lynn spoke somberly.

"Well we haven't given up. And we won't till we find here."

"Lucy stop." Lincoln puts his arm on Lucy's shoulder. Lucy looks back at Lincoln with confusion. "Let's get outta here. We have way too much attention on us right now." Lucy nodded in agreement. With that the two left the scene with haste, as Lynn stood in watch of her two siblings leaving here again.

"Captain?" a guard spoke, requisition orders.

"Follow them."

AN: I know this chapter took a little bit to make but i hope its worth the wait. And thank you all for reading and the support it truly means alot to me.


	4. Chapter III Visit

I do not own the Nickelodeon show The Loud house or its characters.

Chapter III

Lincoln and Lucy escaped the city without drawing too much attention to themselves. With the day still young the two drove south to their next destination.

"Good thing we got out of there when we did." Lincoln started. "That could have gone a lot worse." said Lincoln but Lucy gave no response and just sat in silence. Lincoln scratched his head for all that can be heard is the engine from the vehicle. "Well...at least we know where we're going-"

"What do you think Lynn was doing?" Lucy cuts off Lincoln to ask her own questions. Lincoln just looked forward at the dirt road for a moment to gather his thoughts.

"Purging." Lincoln bluntly stated. Lucy looks at lincoln with curiosity. "She claims that she is getting rid of all the criminals, which to an extent she is." Lincoln Paused. "What she was really getting rid of was all the people that pose a threat to the Restoration Committee." Lincoln said strongly. "I should know, i use to do that more times then i would like." Lincoln said regrettably.

"What do they do with the people they purge?" Lucy again gave question.

"A lot of things Lucy. They would interrogate you, Lock you up, or at worse kill you if you're to much trouble." It wasn't easy for Lincoln to list all the things that can happen. "Sometimes they would just leave you in the middle of the wasteland with nothing but the cloths on your back. Well that is if they leave you with your clothes."

"Wow...I wouldn't know what it's like to take part in that." Lucy said. Lincoln too, looked at Lucy in curiosity. "Lori alway put Luna and I on recon missions. All we ever did was scout out for supplies and survivors." Lucy said. "Then Luna left. She couldn't take the horrific sights that we saw. Mangled bodies under rubble, sickly people dying right before her eyes... It was even a little tough for me." Lucy said with a heavy heart.

"Your right." Lincoln putting his eyes back on the road. "She was the first one to go. And I wouldn't know what it's like, what you and Luna saw." Lincoln too, said with white on this chest. "Sometimes I just wake up and ask myself how this all happen."

"Really...?" Lucy said softly.

"Yeah...But i think we're all thinking that." after that the two sat in silence, enjoying the ride even though it can be a bit bumpy at times.

Soon after a scratchy static sound came from Lincoln's pocket. Lincoln pulls out the object realizing that it was his radio. Lincoln can hear his name being called over the static of the device.

"Clyde?" Lincoln answers.

"Ugh...Finally. I've been trying to contact you for over an hour." Clyde said with displease.

"Yeah...sorry, got sidetracked." Lincoln said, dismissing that he did not return Clyde's calls.

"Did you find out what Lucy wanted?" Clyde asked. Lincoln briefly glanced at Lucy

"Yeah...she's with me right now." Lincoln answered.

"Oh god. Are you hurt?" Clyde questions his friends safety. Lucy glared at the radio as Lincoln laughs to himself.

"No no, i'm fine. No wounds as of yet.' Lincoln joked.

"Good, lets keep it that way." Clyde said with relief. "So what's going on now?" Lincoln and lucy looked at each other for a moment.

"Well...Long story short, we're going to go see Lisa."

"Your what!?" Clyde's outburst made the two siblings flinch. "Am I hearing you right?"

"Uh...yeah" Lincoln said hesitantly.

"And why in the hell would you want to see her?" Clyde demanded answers.

""Well... Lucy believes that Lisa might know something about Lily's whereabouts." Lincoln explained. There was a long pause. Lucy and Lincoln both gave a confused look till Clyde finally spoke.

"So you're just going to believe what she says Lincoln. This all could be a trap you know!" Clyde's warned his friend.

"You think i don't know that Clyde!" Lincoln shouts, Making Lucy feel uneasy. "Whatever happens, happens, and if my sister wanted to kill me I wouldn't be here right now." Lincoln said in a serious tone.

"Fine...but if something happens don't expect me to bale you out." Clyde said.

"Alright Clyde, whatever you say." Lincoln downplaying Clyde's words.

"I'm serious Lincoln. Don't let it happen again."

"Alright Clyde. I understand." Lincoln understood the concern his friend was telling him.

"Good. I'll contact you later. Clyde out.

"Roger that." the two gave their code words and shut down their radios. Lucy, not letting a moment pass by quickly asked a question.

"So you and Clyde still together?"

"Yep, we're still a team" Lincoln plainly stated.

"And he thinks i'm out to kill you."

"Yeah." Lincoln sighed.

"Hmp, Figures." Lucy said crossing her arms.

"Well you did make him lose part of his ability to walk, Lucy." Lincoln gave a stinging glare at Lucy.

"Well he'l be fine as long as her has that cane of his." Lucy knew that, that was a dumb statement to say

"It's more than just that Lucy." Lincoln began but was cut short by Lucy.

"Look we're coming up on the prison." Lucy pointed.

The structure tallest and brightest point peeked over the hill the two are driving on. Soon as the two progressed closer and closer, the building started to reveal itself. It is wide with the base only going up three floors but had a tower in the center that stood tall with its beacon shining bright even in midday. Two layers of barbed wire fences rose high around the two started to make there was to one of the gates with an armed guard standing in front on it. Lincoln pulls up in front of the gate as the guard standing tall, approached the vehicle.

"Identification" the guard requested. Lincoln pulled a old card with his picture and name on it. The guard reads the information to himself. The guard's eyes widened and quickly handed back the card to Lincoln. "Oh sorry to keep you waiting sir." the guard said standing straight and tall. The guard ran over and opened the gate to let the siblings through. Lincoln waved as they drove passed. Lucy gave a questioning look at Lincoln but the he didn't seem to notice.

The lot was mostly empty with a few vehicles here and there. The only people around are the two hired guns lazily standing in front of the main entrance. Lucy and Lincoln entered the building and came into a small room where there is a lone guard standing at the center of the small room. The guard approached the two.

"I need to pat you down and confiscate any weapons you may have." The guard said without missing a beat.

"Understood." Lincoln then stood with his arms raised as the guard did his job. The guard took Lincoln's Knife, handgun and hunting rifle and put them inside a steel container. The guard then came up to Lucy

"Ma'am?" Lucy gave a glaring look as she backed away slightly not wanting to give up her weapon. "It's okay ma'am, you will get your stuff back one you are finished here." The guard said lightly. Lucy still upset, reluctantly gave up her weapons. Soon after that the two enter and are greeted by a large lobby center.

"Place is bigger on the inside, huh." Lucy observed.

"Yeah, it is." Lincoln agreed. The two came up to a large front desk sitting in front of a grand painting that depicts of an female angel with small children surrounding her.

"An interesting portrait in a place like this." Lucy comments. A thin man pokes his head up from the desk and greets the two travelers. "Yeah we're here to see Lisa Loud and we would like to see her now!" The man at the desk woke up to the surprise of how direct Lucy is talking. Lincoln then grabbed Lucy's shoulder and pulled her back

"Let me handle this Lucy." Lincoln said in hopes that his sister will not try something like that again. "Hi sorry, she's just...In and emotional state right now." Lincoln tried his attempt at damage control. The man at he desk just sighed and noded. "So we would like to see Lisa Loud." the man hesitated at the almost taboo request he was asked.

"Uh, i'm sorry sir but Prisoner 5216 is not prohibited to see any visitors." The man said meekly.

"What!" Lucy exclaimed as gave a confuse look at the man.

"And why not?" Lincoln asked.

"Her sentence states for her crimes she is only allowed visitation three times a year." The man gave his facts. "And she already reached that limit."

"By who?" Lucy step'ed in.

"I'm not allowed to say mis." The man said nervously.

"Well you better start talking or else something-!" Lincoln stopped Lucy before she did anything rash.

"Lucy stop! Look." Lincoln looks at the guards starting to take notice of the situation and are preparing for anything that might happen. "Just stay calm and let me settle things."

"You're too soft Lincoln. You won't get anything by acting like that." Lucy said with a nasty attitude as she started to walk away giving herself some space.

"I'm sorry sir, but is there anything else i can do for you?" The man asked.

"No it's fine." Lincoln started off "you guy's got quite the gem locked up in there." Lincoln put his arms behind his head "We could really use her brain the help out with the world that we live in right now."

"Sir?" The man begins to question Lincoln antics.

"It be a shame if something came in a robbed you of that gem." Lincoln continued on

"What are you implying" the man asked again.

"It would be a shame if something like the Restoration Committee came along and snatched that gem and leaving no evidence." Lincoln's words made the man very uneasy as he started sweating. The guards are watching every moment of this situation. Lincoln comes up close to the man over the desk. "So I recommend you let me see that gem before something bad happens." With that Lincoln whips out his card from before and shows the man. His eye's opened as wide as an owl's.

"A captain of the committee!" the man's slightly loud outburst made the guards around lower their weapon and let their guard down for no one wants to mess with a captain of the committee. "Alright, I understand" The man said as he started to shake in fear. "Then please follow me." The man directed Lincoln to a door to the left of him. Lincoln gestured Lucy to come along. They entered a long narrow hall with few doors on both sides. It's eerily quiet in the long hall, all that can be heard was the footsteps that were being made beneath their feet. It is also very warm for the concrete walls contained the heat in this low lit and poorly ventilated establishment. The party made their way down the hall till that man made a sudden stop almost making Lincoln and Lucy bump into him. He turned to on of the doors and unlocked it.

"Alright. You got ten minutes and that's it. Okay." The man said with worry. "I can't be taking any more risks than I already am." Lincoln just noded as Lucy gave a glare at the man. Upon entering, the two found themselves in a 20 foot room with quite a few windows that view to the other side. Two guards stand at the opposite sides of the windows of communication. "Just have a seat and they will be right out." The man said quickly then left the room with haste. Lincoln and Lucy stood for a bit till Lucy asked the question.

"So...when was the last time you saw her?" Lincoln sighed as he tried to go back though is memories.

"Id'e say about 3 and a half years." Lincoln said and not feeling good about it either. "Guess it's been a while." Lincoln took a moment to come to that realization. "What about you Lucy?" Lucy stared on.

"Since her sentence." Lucy answers in her iconic monotone voice.

"Really?" Lincoln turned and looked at Lucy. She was clenching her teeth.

"I was just...too busy helping out in the committee and then trying to survive and...and then…just looking for Lily." Lucy confessed as her voice started to quiver. "So it's been a long time." Lucy crossed her arms and tried to keep her chin high.

"It's okay Lucy, we all did what we had to do."

"You think I don't know that!" Lucy snapped back at Lincoln.

"I know you know. Lucy." Lincoln said softly. Suddenly the doors on the other side opened wide as two figures emerged from the dark. There was your typical guard holding a shorter women by the arm. The young lady that is slightly heavy, wore round beat up glasses that took up a decent amount of her face. She wore a green jumpsuit and was handcuffed. The guard sat her down at the one of the windows. Lincoln and Lucy took a moment to prepare themselves for this meeting. Lincoln and Lucy pulled up a chair. To the window as the one on the other side observed.

"Uh...hey, Lisa." Lincoln took the initiative in this reunion

"Hello. My siblings..."

AN: My apologies that is has taken me some time to make this chapter. A lot of things was taking up my time this week so I tried to do what I can. I wanted to add another scene to this chapter but i'll have to save that for next time. I would really love to read what you all think of the story so far, so please leave a comment. Thanks you all for reading and i'll see you all soon.


	5. Chapter IV Charged

Chapter IV

The room was quiet, surrounded by the thick concrete walls as the three sat together between the glass divider. It seems tense for Lucy and Lincoln but not for Lisa. She just gave a blank almost bored expression.

"I guess it's been a while Lisa." Lincoln broke the silence.

"I say about three years, two months and one week. Give or take a few days." Lisa gave a direct answer with little to no subtlety.

"What. you've been counting?" Lincoln asked

"...Not really, I just estimated and did the math." Lisa again gave a quick and sharp answer. Lucy started to get impatient and chimed in.

"Let's cut the formalities, were not here to make up for lost time, we want answers Lisa!" Lucy demanded. Lincoln and Lisa both were not expecting this rough outburst from their sibling.

"Ah Lucy. I almost didn't recognize you as it's been quite a few moons." Lisa said calmly as she adjusted her glasses to get a better look at Lucy.

"Yeah, great to see you to." Lucy snarled.

"Really? To me it seems like taking the life of others is more entertaining and beneficial then to stick with your family." Lisa said sarcastically.

"Can't be around people that will slow me down and cost me." Lincoln saw this constant going back and forth was going to get them nowhere.

"Alright already!" Lincoln said loud enough to silence to two's bickering. Lucy sat back down in her chair crossing her arms in frustration as Lisa calmly leaned back in her seat. "Listen Lisa we came here because we want to try and get more information about Lily's whereabouts and we thought that you might know some more information." Lincoln laid down what he wanted to know in hopes the his younger sister can help him.

"So you're still searching for her Lincoln." Lisa tone of voice changed.

"Yes, and i won't stop searching till she is found." the passion in Lincoln's voice started to show again. "And it's not just me that's still looking." Lincoln gestured towards Lucy. Lisa folded her hands together as she looks down at them.

"The things that I would do...The things i would give. Just to see her face again." Lisa took a moment to bare the overwhelming memories emotion that she fought to hold back. "I wish I could help you more but I already told you everything I know from when we all were looking for Lily the first time." Lisa regretfully explained.

"Is there anything you can tell us? Maybe something from before the blast?" Lincoln continued to ask in hopes to jog something from Lisa's memory.

"Like i said before. The last I saw Lily was a week before...my field experiment." Lisa said looking away with shame. "I was telling her that my magnificent yet flawed project will be unveiled at the next science expo...she did not show." Lisa painfully having to relive her memories.

"Oh quit the act Lisa!" Lucy got up and shouted causing Lisa to spasticity perked her head up. "I know you're hiding something. Where and what were you doing during the time after the blast!" Lucy continued the rage in her questions.

"I was taken in, you know that Lucy." Lisa tried to explain but again was cut short of that

"Before that!" Lucy slammed her fist on the table hard enough to make other people in the room start to notice. "You were doing something before they took you in, and it wasn't you helping us find our sister." Lucy gritted her teeth as she became more and more frustrated.

"Lucy, calm down already." Lincoln said as he grabbed her arm to try and pull her away from the glass.

"Don't touch me!" Lucy yanked her arm away from Lincoln.

"Obviously we are not going to get anything done at this pace." Lincoln sighed as he rubbed his head. "Listen Lisa we just want to know-"

"I know what you want Lincoln!" Lisa now starting to raise her voice "But why should i help you two." Lisa pointed her finger at her older siblings "I've been in this rat hole for quite some time and I don't hear a word from you two for three years and now you randomly show up requesting my aid in assistance." Lisa words of facts slammed hard on the two sitting before her. "...So what makes you think i will help you now." Lisa said coldly. Lincoln leaned in towards the glass

"Because we exhausted our options here." Lincoln said calmly in hopes of the same effect happens with his siblings.

"And because...Were family." Lucy chimed in. Lisa sat back with her hand on her chin. The feelings in her a mixed. Lisa recalls her memories of her family together and she would like nothing more then that, but Lisa's feelings are hurt and helping her two siblings before her would make what they have done justified.

"As much as i should not. I will help you in your request for my aid." Lucy exhaled with relief as a small smile started to form from Lincoln. "But. Do not misunderstand me... I'm only doing this for Lily." Lisa waved a finger. "Lily has always been a bit flakey, never really sticking to one thing she liked, hens why she has a liberal arts degree." Lisa scuffed. "Now that i think about it, Lily always had a pattern from hoping to job to job and place to place. She could never really could stay doing the same thing." Lisa gave some thought to her theory.

"You're right, she could never really decide what she wanted to do with her future." Lincoln added.

"If i go off my theory of the patterns she was doing before maybe I could find a rough area where she might be." Lisa started to go into a deeper thought. "If I only was able to use my lad, I might be able to do something more." Lisa cursed.

"Wait...Your lab. It's still functioning?" Lincoln questioned.

"Oh cores it is, I designed it so it can survive though mostly anything." Lisa praised herself for one of her many accomplishments.

"Okay, but that still does not answer our question." Lucy said "What have you been doing right after the blast?" Lucy asked again.

"To tell you the truth, I was trying to find out what went wrong with the experiment. I was researching more of the quantum physics that went into my project." Lisa started to go on a rant.

"Alright, I wasn't asking for a science lecture." Lucy said annoyed.

"Well don't ask the question if you don't want to hear the answer." Lisa said with an attitude.

"Okay, so I have a few questions." Lincoln tried to start but was cut short.

"Hold it right there mister. We have less then 60 second to communicate so listen closely." Lisa said not missing a beat in her words. Lucy and Lincoln moved closer to hear every word Lisa is about to say. "They most likely will not let you see me again for a bit if you just request it. But everyone working here obviously done not want to be here and are only here for support themselves with a little cash and protection. But if you give them something of value there will be around 86% chance of them turn a blind eye." Lisa said hastily making sure not to trip over any of her words. One of the guards started to make its way to Lisa. "Come back in a little bit after 74 hours. They hopefully will forget you by then." Lisa gave her two siblings their last instructions. As the guard approached Lisa from behind.

"Time's up." the guard said directly. "Say your goodbyes and lets go" the guard added. Lisa then stood up and stared at her sibling getting a good last look at them.

"I bid you farewell for now. It was a nice change to see you two again" Lisa finished and started her way back with the guard as Lucy and Lincoln continued to sit and see their sister leave the room.

"So what do you think Lucy" Lincoln asked.

"I'll believe anything at this point." Lucy said defeatedly. "Its like you said, we have exhausted all of our options. So i'll take any leads that can lead us to Lily." Lucy gave her words and started off. Lincoln soon followed her out of the room.

The duo made their way to the exist, grabbing their gear back from the holding and made their outside where it is the heat of the day. The sun is shining bright with a few clouds in the sky.

"So where to next Lincoln?" Lucy asked

"Well i'm most likely going to head back to where i am and...get so cash for later if what Lisa said is true." Lincoln answered "in fact, where have you been staying Lucy?" Lincoln returned the same question to Lucy as the light started to shine on Lucy.

"Well ive found a small place in the city with an older women that was kind enough to let me stay with her, for she has no family and...enjoys my company when i'm around." Lucy said a little more than she liked. The light got brighter

"Really, didn't know you were that close to where I am..." It started to flicker over Lucy's face.

"What the heck is that!?" Lucy cover her face with her arm but then soon noticed that their was something in the distance on a hill. A figure kneeling down, observing the two "The hell is that over there!" Lucy pointed at the figure. Lincoln looked to where Lucy is pointing to see the figure start to get up and run away.

"...someone, spying on us?" Without any warning Lucy sprints off in the direction the person was heading. Lucy hops over the toll where the vehicles go through. As Lucy sprinted, she is determined to catch this person for she is not fond of people watching her without her knowing. With gear on and everything Lucy started to catch up with the one running away, getting a better look. It's a male figure of what seems to be holding a pair of binoculars and wearing a large back bag.

Soon the one running made a direct turn into an ally between some old abandoned buildings. Lucy did the same. The alley is dark from the shadows castes by the few story tall buildings. The one running then made another turn as Lucy tried to follow. Lucy turned the corner to lose sight of who she is chasing but she continues to run and look around. A minute passes of this till Lucy then sees the man resting for a moment against a wall.

"Hey stop!" Lucy yells as the man noticed her and ran off again. Lucy chases him again, and then crash. Another person tackles Lucy and they both tumble on the ground. The then person pined down Lucy

"Lucy wait!" The voice and face revealed to be.

"Lynn!" Lucy then kicked off her sister and jumped on top of her. "Nice trick, but if you wanted to fight you should of came out and said it!" Lucy then punched Lynn on the side of her face. Lucy was going for another punch but Lynn caught it.

"Lucy stop!" Lynn tried to tell her sister.

"Oh now you're scared on me, because you don't have your little team with you to back you up." Lucy then headbutt Lynn against her head, stunning Lynn. Lucy the got up off Lynn "Come on, get up." Lucy said putting up her fist's. Lynn slowly began to rise off the ground.

"Fine. if that's what you want." Lynn then rushed Lucy impacting her against the wall behind Lucy. Lynn then gave a few kidney punches as Lucy began to elbow Lynn's back the struggle went back and forth. Lynn then grabbed Lucy from the wall and swung her around, throwing her causing Lucy to stumble and fall the ground. Lucy quickly got back up. With grit teeth, clenched fists and all Lynn and Lucy charged at each other with full force.

"Enough!" Lincoln runs in and grabs both of their coked arms that were ready to dish out a lot of pain and frustration and pushes them away from each other. The two stumble back not knowing what just happened.

"Lucy! Whats going on here!" Lincoln shouts.

"Ask her, she's the one that came out and attacked me!" Lucy said gasping for her breath to come back.

"It was the only way I could get you to stop chasing my scout and get your attention." Lynn said as she stood up justifying her actions.

"Likely story." Lucy said taking a step towards Lynn but Lincoln put his arm out making sure that she would not go any further.

"Hold on Lucy." Lincoln said to Lucy "What do you want Lynn?" Lincoln stood his ground.

"I'm not here to fight. I want to help." Lynn said catching her breath as well.

"Help?" Lincoln and Lucy said simultaneously.

"Listen...I want to help find Lily too..."

AN:

Sorry it has taken me two weeks to make this. The first week I was burnt out and the second week i wrote this chapter. I hope it was worth the wait. and thank you all for reading.


	6. Chapter V Singing Plan

AN: I know you all have been eagerly waiting for the next chapter of the Loud Disaster and im sorry that it has taken me this long to do so. Lets just say life has been extremely busy for me and im not asking for you to forgive me but just to understand. but without further ado pleas enjoy this chapter of The Loud Disaster. QNA will be at end of the chapter

Chapter V

"Wait 'you' want to help us find Lily?" Lincoln said in confusion.

"Yes...I do." Lynn said again. A moment passed of no words but just the sound of heavy breathing from Lucy and Lynn. Lincoln gave a look, as he was about to speak, but Lucy gave a outburst.

"Fancy hearing you say that! For someone that blindly follows a tyrant!" Lucy gritted her teeth.

"It's not my fault! Lori forbids me for doing anything relating to Lily!" Lynn yells back. "She says I have more important things to worry about, then to our lost sister" Lynn's voice started to become more somber and shameful. "And I do have important things that I need to take care of. But that doesn't stop me from still caring about my little sister." Lynn explained as she wiped the dirt off her face and relaxed a bit.

"So you go from purging to to caring again. We know what you are Lynn." Lincoln said pointing at Lynn. Lynn just looked on then laughed.

"Your right Lincoln. But I can say the same to you two." Lynn moked. "I know what you two are and know what you have done in the past. Heck we all have done something we are not proud of, but that is the nature of the world we live in today. Where we lie, cheat, and steal just to make it by." Lynn ranted as the other two continued to listen and retain their ground. "But we all still think about the past and how things use to be. We still have those feelings." Lynn held her hand to her chest and stands strong. Lincoln and Lucy comprehend what Lynn said as they started to relax a little.

"How do I know that I can trust you Lynn?" Lincoln asked as he crossed his arms.

"Can you really trust anyone theses day's Lincoln?" Lynn threw the question right back at Lincoln. Next thing the three hear is the buzz of Lynn's radio. Both Lincoln and Lucy glared at Lynn.

"Captin...Captin come in!" The voice spoke through the static. Lincoln and Lucy started to get tence and made themselves ready for anything.

"I can prove you can trust me." Lynn waved a finger and then picked up the radio as the two other's acshesly watched on. "This is Captain Lynn loud. Go ahead Riflemen." Lynn answered in a though voice. Lucy started looking around her surroundings trying to find any good exit points to take if things go wrong.

"OH thank goodness you're alright captain. I have found a safe perimeter, do you need me to rondevu with you Captain?" Sweat started to go down Lincoln and Lucy face as the two prepared themselves for anything. Lynn didn't answer for a moment and just looked at her two other siblings and smiled

"No head back to base. I'll be back in a little bit." Lynn said to the radio which made Lincoln and Lucy Loosened up a little bit in relief.

"Understood Captain." The voice from the radio spoke again. "Did you catch the two you were looking for Captain?" And once again Lincoln and Lucy ready themselves, now starting to inch away from Lynn.

"No. I was not able to. They escaped before I was able to do anything." Lynn said to the one on the other line far from danger.

"Thats too bad captain."

"It is. But there's many other fish in this sea to catch." Lynn said as she turned back looking at both her siblings.

"You're right captain. Ill report back to base at once."

"Okay, Loud out." Lynn gave her command and turned off her device. Lynn then crossed her arm and smirked. "Trust me now?" Lynn asked expecting praise for what she did. All she got in return was her siblings still staring at her in an uneasy fashion. "Would you two stop being so damn tense already!" Lincoln and Lucy snapped out of there trance and looked at each other for a moment. Lucy decides to speak up

"Guess that's a step in the right direction." Lucy states returning back to her monotone voice.

"Yeah, guess it is." Lincoln ads. The tense air starts to die down as things began to become more quiet. "Alright Lynn, how can you help us find Lilly?" Lincoln asked skeptically.

"Well I thought we all gave up on searching for Lily and I started to accept that fact the we won't able to find her. But when I found out that you two have not given up yet, It sparked something in me to not lose hope again. And maybe Lily really is still around." Lynn started to soften up. "So that's why I want to help in any way I can." Lynn dished out her feelings to her other siblings that she would normally keep to herself.

"You really feel that way Lynn?" Lucy asked.

"Of course. We are family right?" Lynn said with a small smile on her face.

"Okay Lynn, you want to help us. That's fine. But make one thing clear." Lincoln started "If you try and pull anything on us, I won't hesitate to do anything rash. You understand." Lincoln made his point clear. Lynn nodded in agreement. "Good, glad we are on the same page." said Lincoln. Another moment passed as all three siblings became laxed for now no one needed to be hostile.

"So what were you two doing at the prison?" Lynn asked

"...Since we exhausted most of our options, Lucy thought that Maybe Lisa knows where Lily might be." Lincoln said reluctantly.

"Really, did she tell you anything?" Lynn asked, eager to know.

"I would think you would know Lynn. Since you like to spy on us." Lucy said passive aggressively.

"Listen here. It's a rare sight that I get to see another one of my family members other than Lori and Leni, so forgive me if I wasn't going to let you to leave me so soon." Lynn said returning the same tone to Lucy.

"Alright we got off to a good start so let's just keep the peace." Lincoln tried to defuse any sort of teaching between his younger and older sister. "Lisa couldn't tell us much for we didn't have a lot of time to chat with her." Lincoln explained. Lynn wasn't to happy to hear that.

"She told us to come back in a few day's and try and bribe the guards to see here again." said Lucy.

"So were were going to find some extra cash for that." Lincoln ads

"Are you sure that's a good idea guys?" Lynn questions. "I mean, seems like a waste of time and money."

"Yeah but what other choice do we really have." Lucy complained.

"Hmm." Lynn put her hand on her chin as she began to think to herself.

"But who knows if they even would take the bribe." said Lincoln

"True,true." Lynn continued to think. "What if...what if we...broke Lisa out!" Lynn suggested. Lucy and Lincoln looked very confused on what Lynn said.

"Wait wait, you're kidding right!?" Lincoln began to question Lynn and maybe her sanity.

"Wait hear me out!" Lynn waved her hands trying to get her siblings to listen.

"Okay Lynn lets hear it." Lincoln sighed.

"Alright. If we get Lisa out of prison we would not need to worry about the process of security and let alone getting a chance to see Lisa in the first place. Also who knows if they would take the bribe and not do something else to you." Lynn continued. "And once we have Lisa we can ask her as much as she know's."

"We won't have to worry about time limits ether." Lucy pointed out as Lynn nodded in agreement.

"Okay, seems fine once we have Lisa but how will we go about getting her out?" Lincoln asked, still very sceptical on this whole thing.

"Well can sneak in and get her out." Lynn suggested.

"And get caught once we get to Lisa. Sorry but four is a big party for all of us to be sneaking out. And I don't think your sneaking skills are up to par for the job Lynn." Lucy explained the flaw in the plan.

"Okay so we all don't sneak in, But you can Lucy. You were always good at hiding in the air vents when you didn't want to be bothered back home." Said Lynn trying to build up her master plan

"You're right on that Lynn, but I don't think Lisa would be good at sneaking out with her size and mobility." Said Lucy

"Lucy's right. Lisa's been in prison for god knows how long. She's not in shape like we are." Lincoln explained further to Lynn.

"Also that she is on high alert all the time It Would be hard to get to her in the first place." Said Lucy. all the logical points that Lincoln can Lucy are making started to get Lynn a bit annoyed. Lynn was not about to give up for she is determined to make anything work.

"You really think the guards there care about what happens to whoever. Those guards could not give two craps about their job's there. All they really are, are just a bunch of nobody like everyone else that's just trying to get by." Lynn gave her explanation in hopes that her siblings would open their eyes to what really goes on.

"So what you're saying is that we are going into a base with un-loyal merc's." Lincoln began to understand what Lynn is trying to say.

"Exactly! I know what a loyal army looks like and that small base is far from being considered a disciplined army." Lynn said with much pride in her voice. Lincoln and Lucy just looked at each other in distress.

"Okay so getting in is easy but what about getting out?" Lincoln asks yet another question to this plan.

"Well you two think that sneaking Lisa out would be to hard. What if we...not that wont work." Lynn and her siblings went back to thinking of ways to make this plan work.

"Well we can't really just go out the front door with Lisa." Said Lincoln.

"Well, We could." Lynn came to a epiphany. "What if we made a distraction else where to draw attention away from Lisa's escape." Lynn began to come up with a idea.

"And how will we be able to do that?" Lincoln asks. Lynn again puts her hand on her chin pondering to herself. Lynn snaps her finger as she came to a decision.

"We go Loud!" Lynn said with a sly look on her face.

"Loud?" Lincoln tilts his head in even more confusion.

"Yes. We need to do something big like uh... start a fire or...or shoot off some rounds near the base!" Said Lynn frantically trying to find see what idea will stick. Both Lucy and Lincoln sigh at this grand plan of Lynn's.

"Okay Lynn, how are we supposed to get this supplies for this type of task?" Lincoln asked. "You know ammo is becoming more and more expensive theses day. Molotov's maybe but I don't think Lori is going to let you take arms for something like this." Lincoln ruled the reality of the plan.

"Lori won't know. I think you forget that I do have connection's Lincoln." Lynn said almost taunting Lincoln.

"Oh yeah...Like who?" Lincoln questions again.

"That's classified Lincoln." Lynn gave a quick answer.

"Who cares. As long as they are willing to help in any way to find Lily, I don't care who they are." Lucy speaks up as she was almost forgotten by the other two. Lynn gave a small smile and nods.

"See even Lucy will do anything for Lily. Won't you do the same Lincoln." Lynn points at Lincoln as he took his time to respond.

"I think we both know the answer to that Lynn." Lincoln states bluntly.

"Fine. Then its settled. A distraction will be put in place to draw attention away from Lisa's escape with Lucy. After that we will all meet up at the nearest exit from where Lisa is and make our remember this will all be taken place at night, Got it." Lynn gave down the play by play in hopes that her two skeptical siblings.

"Okay so where does that leave me? Lincoln asks.

"Lincoln my dear brother, you will be helping out with the distraction." Lynn said in a cheeky voice. Lincoln heat jumped to hear what his roll is as the dangers of that task started to fill his mind.

"Don't worry Lincoln. You will have help" Said Lynn as a bit of relief came to Lincoln. "But not from me." Lincoln gave a questioning look to Lynn. "I haven't decided who will be helping you but I wouldn't worry too much." Lynn said as if there was nothing wrong with that.

"Okay...What about you Lynn? What's your role in this grand plan of yours?" Lincoln asked in a snarky tone.

"Ill be our getaway driver. For i'm assuming that I can get the largest vehicle here." Lynn said as Lincoln and Lucy are still a bit unsure of this plan. But they accept the fact that their options are few and they must take what they can get. "So ill got make the preparations and we will meet back at Nora City the east District, two days from now around 11pm. Understand" Lynn gave her command, Lincoln and Lucy nodded in agreement. "Alright good...I have to head back before someone comes out looking for me." Lynn said as she started to walk off. Lincoln and Lucy did the same in the opposite direction. Lynn turns around and shouts out. "Hey guy!" Both Lincoln and Lucy look back. "Are we good?" Both Lucy and Lincoln look at each other then draw their attention back to Lynn standing alone.

"Yeah we're good." Said both Lincoln and Lucy. with that the two continue back to their destinations.

The day is still young for its only around 4:30 as the sun spread its tan hew across the wasteland as Lincoln and Lucy are now on the damaged road to Nora City. The ride has been mostly silent as Lincoln and Lucy are not just skeptical about the plan but about Lynn as well. Then Lucy broke the silence by giving a big sigh. Lincoln noticed rolled his eyes that Lucy still has not outgrown her childhood habits

"You're worried too, huh Lucy." Lincoln said as Lucy slowly turns her head to Lincoln.

"About the plan?" Lucy asks to clarify.

"No, about Lynn. you think she know what she's doing?" Lincoln asks Lucy and himself.

"Who know, but with the amount of power she has I got the feeling that Lynn can do a lot of things." Lucy gave her thoughts as Lincoln is still pondering on that fact.

"True. but do you think she really wants to find Lily?" Lincoln raises another question for the two to think about.

"Lincoln, we all want to see Lily again, and I don't think Lynn would make the big plan for nothing." Lucy answered.

"Yeah but remember what she said about that she has other responsibilities to worry about. Does she honestly care?" Lincoln continued with the questions.

"We all have responsibilities Lincoln, you know that but we have to take what we can get." Lucy answered again in trying to keep optimistic. "We can spend all day asking ourselves what if, instead of taking a chance and see what happens." Said Lucy as Lincoln lead the side of his face on his hand.

"Guess you're right Lucy. can't think too much" Lincoln agreed. The City started to become in sight as there short travel was coming to an end. Arriving at the city Lincoln parked his ride next to the outer wall with a group of others vehicles vering in all shapes and sizes. The two siblings come towards the entrance of the city as people from all sides in the market stands try and sell their goods to any person that walks by.

"So where is your place Lucy." Lincoln asks raising his voice a little to talk over the loud busy city.

"Just down a block or two." Lucy points in the direction of her home though the tall building made up of all sorts of material that people can find. Soon about a dozen or more excited children start to run and push pass Lincoln and Lucy as well as a bunch of other people as they all made their way in the general direction.

"This feels familiar." Lincoln said sarcastically.

"Yeah, where are theses kids going?" Lucy questions the odd occurrence. Lincoln and Lucy deside to follow the crowd of children as they pay bidding to their curiosity. They soon find the group of children all gathered around a person they hear singing from.

"I think we found out answer." Lincoln said in surprise. The children are sitting around a woman with brown hair and a pony tail playing a beat up acoustic guitar in front of a old ice cream truck with painting of smiley faces and other joyful things on it.

"Whenever you feel sad, i'll be here to show you that it's not all bad. As you see for me that i'm always glad…" The singing continued till the woman notice the only two adult standing behind the crowd of children. "And...thats why...you...should." Her singing started to trail off as she soon recognized the two standing in the back. The children were starting to wonder why she stopped playing. The woman stood up from her chair as she began to speak "Well slap me silly and call me Mr coconuts, it's really you two." the woman said in disbelief. Lincoln spoke up

"I can say the same thing to you...Luan..."

QNA:

ethanlai605 - Wait so is the rest of the world in an apocalypse or is it like gravity falls where only royal woods is affected?

A: only the state of Michigan and the surrounding area's are really affected.

THExPOTxHEAD - when you say 20 years do you mean like there in there twenties or its 20 years later

A: yes. in this story the loud family is aged up by 20 years so that will mean that Lincoln is about 31. but I feel its also up to the reader on how they want to read the characters.

Guest - in the other story what happened to luan,ronnie anne,and bobby

A: I haven't really though of them in the story but now that I think about it I could use them to make the story more interesting. but they are probably out there trying to survive like everyone else.

And hey feel free to leave a question or thought on the story. it really motivates to write more when I see what you all have to say no matter if its good or bad.


	7. Chapter VI Euphoria

**Wow three weeks it as taken me to write this. sorry for the long wait School and work have me by the balls right now.**

 **In this chapter you will get to lean about Luan and what shes been up to. Pleas tell me what you think of the story and ill see you all soon!**

Chapter VI

Luan's Feelings started to overwhelm her as she took a grand look at Her two younger siblings. Luan begins to walk towards Lincoln and Lucy. The children surrounding Luan moved themselves clearing a path right to the two battle scoren siblings. Luan hastily walked towards the two, With each step she took more and more emotions came over her as she started to tear up. Luan nearly stumbled onto Lincoln and Lucy as she hugged them both.

"It really is you two!" Luan said with streams of stearn running down her face. Lincoln and Lucy are surprised at this act and didn't know how to respond at first. Then they both came to terms and retuned the loving gesture. They kept this embrace for a few moments before breaking off to see a crying Luan. Not in tear of sadness, but in tears of joy and relief. Lincoln and especially Lucy were not so visual with their emotions as Luan is but they all feel the same way.

"It, it...its so g-goo-!" Luan tried to get her world out but the emotions were taking over her. Luan then felt a tug on her brown stitched up jacket. She then turns to see it was one of the children, wide eyed and worried.

"Uh, Mis Luan, are you okay?" The small child asked. Luan kneeled down in front of the child and simply smiled and patted it on the head.

"I'm fine. It's just been a long time since I felt this way." Luan said as she wiped the tears away from her face.

"Did theses two do something to you?" The child threatened as it looked at the Lincoln and Lucy.

"No no." Luan chuckled "Theses two are...Part of my family" she said as she looked back at her siblings standing behind her. The rest of the children watched on still a bit confused about what's going on. "And I want you to treat them with as much respect as you would to me, alright?" Luan waved a finger. The child nodded with a smile on it's face.

"Are you going to finish the song for us?" The child asked, pulling on Luan's jacket again. The rest of the children were starting to get antsy as well. "Come on, come on!" The child said pulling Luan's arm. Luan gave in to the children's request, she was being dragged along

"Lincoln, Lucy. you two care to join in with us?" Luan asked as she was being pulled back into the crowd of children.

"Oh course Luan." Lincoln smiled and proceeded with Luan. Lucy followed suit too. Hesitant at first Lucy and Lincoln sat around with the children as Luan sat on her stool and continued her song. Luan, sang and cracked jokes, doing what she does best: Entertaining people. While enjoying the session Lincoln and Lucy were out of the loop on what's going to with Luan and why she is singing to a bunch of children of all ages. They just went along with it for the time being.

"Hey...hey Lucy." Lincoln whispered to Lucy trying to get her attention but she did not respond. "Why do think Luan is doing all this?" Lucy still didn't answer him. "Hello. Lucy?" Lincoln tried again to get his sister's attention.

"Would you please be quiet Lincoln im trying to listen to Luan." Lucy said bluntly which annoyed Lincoln a little bit. Lucy then sighed and then spoke up "Well...I can't particularly say why Luan is doing this. But I think she's doing what comforts her, and that's entertaining others." Lucy said in her dull monotone voice. Lincoln sighs and leans his face on his hand.

"Guess your right…" Lincoln sighs and leans his face on his hand as they both look on and listen to Luan. Luan in her worn brown jacket and slightly ripped up jeans sang on to the children to never give up no matter how grim things look. For there is always hope for the future.

Soon the sun started to set leaving a vibrant orange hue across the wasteland. Luan abruptly ended one of her songs, causing the children to stop swaying to the sweet sound that hugged there ears. They all looked up in confusion and a little bit of disappointment. Luan laid her instrument on her lape and gave a warm smile at the group. Some of the children smiled back at Luan feeling even more at ease. Finally Luan spoke.

"Alright everyone, The sun is setting and all of you need to get home before it gets to dark." Luan said in a calm motherly tone of voice. The children gave a collective disappointing grown for none of the children wanted this session to end and for them to return to the harsh world they live in now. "Don't be sad you guys...I'll be back sooner then you know it. And plus, I need to give my voice a little bit of a rest from all that singing we did right." The children all agreed to that fact, and some of them were getting tired. "So remember. You children are here to make the future a better place. So please take care of each other and stay safe." Luan pleaded to the children of the future. With that uplisting little speech the children all smiled and agreed. Suddenly they all got up and rushed Luan. Lincoln and Lucy's instinct made them get up getting ready to fight. Before they could do anything they soon reolized what the children were doing. They were all around Luan grabbing her and holding her tight for they were giving Luan a caring group hug. Even though it was hard for Luan to breath she accepted the hung from the children of all ages.

"Alright everyone...its getting...hard to breath…" Luan weesed. Lincoln chuckled and Lucy gave a slight smile. The children released Luan from the loving tight grip and stood around her. "Alright everyone stay safe, i'll see you all soon." Then a small child step forward to Luan.

"You promise?" The child asked giving puppy eyes to Luan

"I promise." Luan said with a grand smile on her face which made the small child giggle. With that the children disbanded going in all directions, Some off on their own and other in groups. Leaving only the Three sibling together. Just standing for there not saying a word, as they live out this rare feeling they are having. Till Lincoln spoke up

"So Luan, mind telling us, what's up with this whole gig you got going here?"

"What, all this?" Luan blushed a little as she scratched her face. "Well...why don't I tell you over something to eat. My treat for you two joining in."Luan said joyfully.

"You sure?" Lincoln asked.

"It not a problem!" Luan insisted.

"I am a little bit hungry." Lucy said bluntly.

"Then its settled." Said Luan. "I know pretty good place we can go to."

"Alright then if you're paying, then lead the way Luan." said Lincoln. Luan nodded and with that Lincoln and Lucy followed their sister.

Soon the three siblings arrive at one of the many buildings now lit up in Nora. This building has a large opening where there is a long white stained curtain covering the top half of the entrance. Steam is coming out from the curtain. The three go through the curtain revealing one long blue bar the reached from wall to wall complemented by a half a dozen row of stools. One rough looking man was sitting at the far end eating to what appears to be a bowl of soup. The air is hot and smelt of fried food as the steam from the stove behind the bar counter filled the small room. Luan takes the initiative to pull one of the stools and sit on it. She then patted the two stools next to her on both sided requesting for her sibling to sit beside her. Lincoln and Lucy accepted the invitation and sat next luan. Lincoln on the right and Lucy on the left. A older man from behind the counter with a chefs hat and all approached the three customers.

"Hello and welcome to my little establishment, can I start you three off with something to drink." The owner greeted in a welcoming tone, something that you don't see too much anymore in the wasteland. All but Luan were surprised at the man. He then reolised who he was talking to. "Well if it isn't Luan. What brings you back into town." The man said with glee in his brash almost midwestern accent.

"Oh you know, same routine. Making my rounds Phil." Luan greeted the man back.

"Good, good. So who are your friends here?" Phil gestured to the two sitting next to Luan.

" Well there's two right here." luan grabbed both Lincoln and Lucy by the shoulder and brought them in a little closer to her. "Their my brother and sister." Luan said with a smile as the other two started to smile a little as well. Phil's eyes widened for what Luan just said.

"Wait theses two are you siblings." Phil pointed at both of Lincoln and Lucy.

"Yep, without a doubt." Luan giggled.

"Uh...which ones. I know you said you have a big family." Phil said confused.

"Im Lincoln. Luan's younger brother." Lincoln introduced himself

"Lucy. one of Luans younger sisters." Lucy said in her monition voice.

"Well pleas to meet ya. The names Phil and I run here this fine establishment." Phil said welcoming Luans siblings.

"Or what's left of it." Luan said under her breath.

"hey , Watch it Luan." Phil said jokingly. "So you finally found your siblings.

"Well not all of them." Said luan

"Hey well two siblings is better then not seeing any." Said Phil now leaning on the bar. "I still with I could see my family." Phil said grimly.

"Well I was just doing what I normally do and here comes theses two just standing there behind the crowd i was entertaining." Luan said joyfully. Lincoln chuckled and Lucy just gave a small smile.

Well if isn't that a way to reunite with family members, just right out of the blue." Phil then picked himself back up standing straight and tall in front of the three. "So for this special occasion, first round's on me!" Phil said pointing to himself. Now hearing this made Lincoln Lucy and even Luan surprised. Yet they are glad to receive such treatment. "So what will it be?"

"I'll take some Bourbon" Lincoln requested.

"Straight up?" Luan said giving Lincoln a look. Lincoln then raised an eyebrow and shrugged his shoulders. "To each there own i guess." chuckled Luan. "I'll take a Manhattan."

"On the rock?" asked Phil.

"Igneous or limestone." Luan gave one of her wicked puns. Instead of receiving laughter all she got was a collective sigh from everyone.

"Whisky and water" Added Lucy bluntly.

"wow you too Lucy?" said Luan surprised to see that both her siblings like their drinks straight up. All Lucy did is shrug her shoulders just like Lincoln.

"All nice picks. Ill let you guys catch up and I'll be back with your drinks." Phil then then went back to gather what he needed. Lincoln and Lucy both looked at Luan with curious eyes.

"What?" Luan asked, confused from this look she is getting from her siblings.

"So tell us Luan. Whats up with this whole thing you are doing?" Lincoln asked with a smirk on his face. Luan then sighed and seemed getting ready to explain this ordeal to her siblings.

"Well remember back when Luna use entertain the civilians at the committee." Lincoln and Lucy nodded in remembrance. "She would have some way of connecting with people though her music that put them at ease. Making the people that have lost their homes, families and lifestyle to understand to not give up and that things will get better." The two siblings continued to listen. Phil then came around with their drinks, placing it in front of the trio.

"Alright here you are. Enjoy it while it lasts." Phil said, chucking. "Ill let you guy catch up. Need anything just say the word." The three thanked Phil for the drinks and hospitality.

"Anyway. My comedy sketches also entertained the people but it seems that Luan would connect with them on a different level. And I wanted to connect with people in the same way. But comedy doesn't have the same driving force in people that music does." Luan explained. She then takes a swig of her drink and placed it softly back on the counter.

"You're right, Luna is a very skilled musion." Lincoln said as he to takes a sip of his drink.

"That's why I asked her to teach me how to play the guitar. And She happily obliged to do so. And you two may not know but I always looked up to Luna all though my life." Luan said softly. The other two siblings did not say a word and just listen to what their older sister had to say. "Luna and I would perform for the people in the committee, mostly for the children that have to live in this harsh world. Luna and I wanted nothing more then to see the children smile again. "And you two know once Luna left, it wasn't the same." Luan takes another sip of her drink.

"It was hard for us all Luan." Lucy said staring down at her drink. There's a brief moment of silence. Lincoln then spoke up.

"So that's why you're out here traveling doing theses small gigs?" Lincoln came to his own conclusion.

"More or less. I want to go around making as many children I come to contact with smile. To let them know that there is a brighter future!" Luan said pointing into space. Lucy sighed and lincoln chuckled a little bit. "Anyway enough about me. I'm so happy that I finally get to see you guy!" Luan said putting her arms around the two bodies next to her. "What have you two been up to all this time?" Luan asked with excitement.

"Well...Clyde and I have been doing small jobs around to make by."

"Glad to hear that you and Clyde are still partners." Said Luan "And what about you Lucy?" Luan turned and asked. Lucy stayed silent for a moment.

"Nothing…" Lucy said bluntly.

"Come on Lucy. I know at least you have done something since the last time I saw you." Luan said trying to egg on Lucy.

"Well...i've been reading a lot of books for information lately." Lucy said reluctantly.

"Same old Lucy I see." Said Luan. "And that's just the way I like you." She said with a smile, patting Lucy on the back causing Lucy to almost spill her drink. There is a pause of silence for around a minute. Many things are going through the three heads, as they are all went through a day of a emotional roller coaster. Lincoln and Luan finished their drinks leaving Lucy a little bit the only one with a bit left in her glass. Lincoln wanted to tell Luan about what's going on with Lynn and Lisa but didn't want create any more stress or worry for his sister. Lincoln is lucky that Lucy is very quiet and only speaks when needed to.

"How about a joke…and another round on me!" bursted Luan gaining the attention of her two siblings. For the next hour the Luan told jokes and stories of her adventures across the wasteland with a meal to go down with it.

After their session the three walked back with Luan to her ice cream truck the sun is set and the dark night started to roll in. some people are still out and about but it was starting to die down a bit.

"You sure you have to go?" asked Lincoln as Luan put her gear in the back of her truck. "You know the roads get dangerous at night.

"You know can just spend the night with me at my place...I have room." Lucy suggested.

"I appreciate the concern but need to go." Luan said shutting the back door to her truck. "There are other children out there that still need someone to make them smile."

"Ah screw the kids...what about your safety?" Lincoln exclaimed. Luan then put a finger up and gave Lincoln a reassuring look.

"Now this isn't my first rodeo Lincoln. I know what im doing." Lincoln was going to continue his argument but stopped himself. If his sister said she's going to be fine, maybe he should trust her.

"Alright Luan. just be very careful." Lincoln asked of his sister. She gave a nod and smiled.

"Where do you plan on going now?" Asked Lucy.

"Traverse City is next on my list. Should only take me and hour or two to get there." Answered Luan. Luan then gave a sigh and looked dearly at her sibling. "I know its been short, but im really glad to see you two again." Luan said with glassy eyes but she did not choke. Without warning Lincoln and Lucy came up to Luan and gave her a group hug. The hug lasted a while, none of them wanted to let got and have that moment end. Reluctantly they broke off the hug. Luan then stepped onto her truck and as in the driver's seat and started the engine. She pops her head out the window. "I'll see you all soon!" Luan gave her farewell and drove off leaving Lincoln and Lucy waving goodbye. They kept waving till her truck went out of sight and kept looking on in hopes that she just might return. Sadly that did not happen.

Lincoln then turned to Lucy and asked her "what do you plan on doing now?" Lucy then gave a sigh and spoke

"Im probably going to head back home. For I am...tired." Lucy said meekly.

"Yeah me to." Said Lincoln. "We'll continue this Lucy...and thanks for not saying anything to Luan about what's going on.

"Why?" Lucy asks. Lincoln then took a deep breath.

"The last thing I want is for another one of our siblings to be scared or worry to hard about us. I don't want to create anymore stress." Lincoln explained.

"Lincoln…" Lucy started. "We all are going to worry about each other. No matter what."

"I guess you're right." Said Lincoln. With that the two went their separate ways.

"see you later."

AN: Thank you all for reading this chapter. pleas leave your question's thoughts and comments on the story. Ill see you all soon.


	8. Chapter VII Dream

**Wow, its been a bit. I fell like every chapter im apologizing for the long time it takes me to write theses chapters and I am sorry that it is talking a long time for me to write this story. With work, school, World of Final Fantasy and Final Fantasy XV coming out, i had no time to do anything. But no more excuses. I wanted to revile a new character in this chapter but ran out of time to do so. So ill add the revile in the next chapter. I know this chapter is not my best work but its also not my worst so pleas enjoy the chapter and review on how you think of the story and how i can improve it. Thank you and enjoy The Loud Disaster.**

Chapter VII: Dream

Back at the place he loosely calls home, Lincoln rests on his cot contemplating how the plan will turn our. Is this really happening, are we really going to do this, how do we go about doing this. All theses questions spun around in Lincoln's head.

"What am I doing?" Lincoln asked himself. Lincoln has yet to really tell Clyde whats going on. Lincoln knew how Clyde would react to a plan like this. He would say Lincoln has a death wish and pull up a bunch of statistics of how successful the plan would work out. Lincoln does not want to deal with that headache. To calm himself Lincoln tries and think about what makes him happy the most. His past as a kid with his family and friends. Lincoln thought about all the wild times that they had together. Going on Family trips, watching movies together, and even fighting over the last slice of pizza. This calmed Lincoln a bit but it also lead to other dark thoughts.

Thoughts of how great things were and how it all fell to pieces before his eyes. No matter how hard he tried to keep everyone together his family still split, one member after another. Sure families had their disagreements and fights and won't talk to each other for a while. But this was on another level. In the time they needed each other the most the family just decided to go their own ways and not look back. Lincoln started to gain more and more unneeded stress the more he thought about all the things that went wrong. A hand grabbed his shoulder pulling Lincoln out of his deep thoughts. It's clyde holding a dented silver flask, you could see the concern in Clyde's eyes though his glasses.

"Here Lincoln. This this will calm your nerves a bit." Clyde offers Lincoln the flask. Lincoln hesitant at first grabbed the flask with haste.

"Thanks Clyde." Lincoln unscrewed the cap to the flask and took a more than fare amount of drink. Lincoln hands back the flask to his friend with hopes that he will loosen up a bit.

"So why so tense Lincoln?" Clyde asked as he sat back in his chair.

"Guess no use in hiding it now, right?" Lincoln jokes to himself. "Well I got to see a few of my sisters, so that's good." Clyde gives a curious look to Lincoln. "All in a span of a day too. A extremely rare things to happen in my case." Lincoln rubs the back of his neck.

"Really? Who did you see?" Clyde asked as he leaned in closer to listen.

"Well after I met with Lucy, you know I went to go see Lisa, right?"

"Right. How that go?" asked Clyde.

"As good as you would think it would. Lucy and I only had a limited time to speak with Lisa." Lincoln answered. "The guards were pretty restricted with her."

"Oh right, what did Lisa say? You find anything out about Lily?" Lincoln's words reminded Clyde to ask of his past event's. Lincoln pauses and remembers the little information he got fro Lisa.

"Not much. But it did seems like she did know something about Lily." Lincoln concluded in a bit of disappointment.

"Well at least you got some information." Said Clyde as he took another swig of his flask.

"Yeah...then then we ran into Lynn again." Lincoln continued on, telling Clyde about the events that happened in the past 24 hours. The two talked for a bit till the conversation lead to silence. The room is still. Clyde and Lincoln didn't move but just sat in thought. Till Lincoln gained the courage to speak.

"Clyde...I, uh...You know i'm going to find Lily right?" Lincoln asked his friend for his true opinion. Clyde gives a warm smile.

"I believe you will Lincoln...sooner then you may know it." Clyde's words of emotion fills Lincoln with a bit of relief. It's just what he needed to tell Clyde what he is about to say

"Thanks. You know at this point I would do anything to find Lily. so Lynn and Lucy and I came up with a plan to try and brake Lisa out so we can get more secure information." The feeling of a heavy weight is put on Clyde's chest. Clyde leaned back in his chair with his eyes fixed on Lincoln's. "Now I know what you're going to say Clyde."

"What!? What am I going to say Lincoln!" Clyde started to become aggressive and raise his voice "Am I going to say that what you're doing is going to get you killed? And that its not worth the trouble!"

"Clyde-" Lincoln tries to intervene.

"Well that's exactly what i'm going to say." Frustration filled Clyde's voice. "What if you don't make it Lincoln, then what?" Clyde's questions and accusations hit Lincon hard. Then it came to him.

"Exactly, what if." Clyde raises and eyebrow. "I can't spend my life asking what if. In this world it's do or die, and i'm not going to let time pass by while I just sit here and question myself." Clyde huffed and crossed his arms. "I have to take a chance Clyde." Lincoln tried to explain to his worried friend.

"I don't think you're grasping what's at stake here Lincoln." Clyde gave his rebuttal in desperate hopes that his friend will change his mind.

"Clyde...I don't think you understand. Those that are afraid to die are afraid of living." With that Lincoln had nothing else to say. Clyde still felt that he could change Lincoln's mind, but he knew it was futile to try any future. Clyde sat in a defeated state.

"Well...if your mind is set...then see your volition though." Clyde gave a reluctant sigh. Lincoln gave a smile for not only the fact that he won an argument with Clyde, but also that his friend understands that he will not stop till he reached his goal. Clyde couldn't help but give a small smile back at his friend in the midst of all this. "Well if you're really serious about doing this, the least I can do is help you find the best way of breaking in."

"Thanks Clyde." Lincoln said humbly.

"Don't thank me just yet Lincoln. Now let's get started." With that Clyde went on this crude computer to research as much information as he could about that facility. Lincoln explained that plan this he and his siblings devised prior to now. Lincoln told Clyde his part of the plan is to make a diversion so Lucy can sneak in. He tells Clyde that he will be working with someone else with the diversion. Clyde and Lincoln try to pick the best spot to make the diversion near the facility. The two spent the next hour or two strategizing their plan. Soon it became very late into the night as both men are tired from their events of the day.

"Clyde...it's been a long day for me." Said Lincoln. True that more things happened to him then it should should all in one day. From meeting up with Lucy to seeing Lisa then having drinks with Luan. It was a bizarre but yet eventful day for Lincoln." Clyde takes his eyes from glowing monitor in front of him to look a his friend. "I'm tired." Lincoln bluntly states with drowsy eyes.

"Say no more Lincoln. You got hit it and i'll finish up here in a bit." Clyde looked back at the screen and waved off Lincoln, dismissing him. Lincoln didn't say anything, he was to tired to. Lincoln then walked over and face planted onto his cot. Soon falling fast asleep.

Lincoln dreamt throughout the night. He dreamt of himself as a kid with his family. They were all sitting together in the living room doing there own thing. From Lynn polishing her bat to Luna stringing her guitar to seeing Lola practicing her pageant walk. They were all there with Lincoln. Then Lincoln heard a voice. It was calling him, calling his name. The voice was small coming from a door behind Lincoln. With this curiosity getting the better of him Lincoln approaches to door causally. Lincoln pushes the door open gently, the voice continued calling his name, only this time it started to get louder. The door opened up to a dark black void of nothingness. Nothing but the voice calling his name. Lincoln took a step into the darkness, not knowing what's going on. Once Lincoln walked fully past the door fully submerged into the dark voice the callings became louder and aggressive. Lincoln's quick with made him turn back facing the door to see a silhouette of his three oldest sisters standing at the door eyeing him down with disgust and shame. Without a moment to fully realize what is helping the door shut before Lincoln could get to it. The voice started to get closer and Louder as Lincoln tried to pull the door open. He can hear it

"Lincoln!" It wouldn't stop. "Lincoln!" The door was sealed shut with no hope of opening it. Frustrated and scared Lincoln builds the courage to turn and face the voice that's is calling him. "Lincoln!" Lincoln's eyes widened for what he saw.

"It's you!" Lincoln shouts out. With that Lincoln started to fall and fall fast into the void. Falling away from what he saw. Not even knowing which way was up, Lincoln fell till a hand grabbed his shoulder causing Lincoln to wake up from this nightmare.

"Lincoln?" Lincoln hears the small voice again but this time it's fused with another's voice. Lincoln opened his eyes to see Clyde looking at him with a concerned look on his face. "Lincoln you alright?" Lincoln realizing the fused voice was Clyde's. Lincoln eyes then widened and he sprung up, now sitting up. Lincoln put his hand on his head.

"Who, was that?" Lincoln asked himself.

"Who was what Lincoln?" Clyde re-asked the question Lincoln asked himself.

"I...I don't know...I cant remember." Lincoln said tiredly.

"Well it's looked like you were having a rough sleep." Clyde states as he began to walk away from Lincoln.

"Yeah well what else is new." Lincoln rubbed his eyes. Now taking a full look of the room, lit up by the morning sun. Lincoln then gets up and approaches Clyde's junked up desk. "Are the plans done?" Lincoln asks. Clyde points to a notepad with instructions written on it.

"All right here." Clyde then hands the notepad to Lincoln. Lincoln takes it and reads it over. "Seems about right...I'm going to head out."

"What, already. You just got up." Clyde questions his friends reasoning.

"I...need to got and clear my head." Lincoln said with a heavy mind.

"Oh what. Don't tell me you're planning on backing out now.(as much as I would like you to)"

"No no. I just have a lot on my mind I need to think some things though." Lincoln said as her grabs his bag of supplies and heads for the door.

"Alright. Just don't get yourself killed." Clyde jokes.

"Have I ever." Lincoln gives a witty response. With that Lincoln was out the door heading to his ride. He sat in the vehicle and turned it on. Lincoln hit the gas and soon found himself on the dirt roads, traveling to wherever the wind takes him. "What was that dream? Not like the usual nightmares I get.' Lincoln questions the meaning of the dream he encountered. "And who was calling me. What was that Voice…"

 **thank you all so much for reading. I did explain why i was gone for a bit up above before the chapter starts. Pleas tell me how you feel about the story and how I can improve it. And maybe tell me how you want to see the story go in the future. And yes I will be continuing "To catch a bounty." My other Loud Disaster story**


	9. Chapter VIII Persistence

**AN: your next line is going to be "I thought I would never see and update from this story again." Talk about a hiatus but ive read what you all had to say an it gave me the drive and termination continue the story. ill talk more and the end on this chapter thank you all so much for reading.**

Chapter VIII" Persistence

Driving down the dirt road Lincoln couldn't shake off the the memory of the voice he heard the previous night. It wasn't unusual for Lincoln to have strange dreams let alone anyone for that matter. Lincoln then maneuvers the cars stick, kicking into high gear. Now driving unknowingly faster than he normally would. _What was that dream._ Lincoln thought to himself. _And who was that calling my name? That voice sounded so familiar._ Many questions went through the man's head. _Does it mean something?_ Lincoln continued to questions his intuition.

"Ah, what am I thinking. I got a hell of a lot of bigger things to worry about right now. Lincoln now loosening up, letting his nerves not be so tense. "Dreams are just that, Dreams. Nothing more." Lincoln finally convinced himself to not worry too much and on such a common occurrence, but the thought never truly left his mind. With his mind clearing up Lincoln starts to head towards the city he attended the previous night for he is running low on fuel and could use a refill as well as getting other supplies he needs. "Maybe i'll grab something to eat while i'm there.

Lincoln soon arrived to a small blue building on the outside of the city walls. The building like many other places is poorly maintained, with a cover of dry dirt and dust staining the poor establishment. The building mainly sold something more important than food and maybe even amo. Gas. in the world they live in now gas is mostly taped out and when it comes around it fetches a hefty price. People lucky enough to have the source of the black gold will make a living off it, making others want to take it for themselves.

Lincoln stepped inside the cramped single windowed building. All alongside the walls are shelves from floor to ceiling holding mostly empty cans of what seems what food use to inhabit. Some cans looked to be still sealed from the factory it once came. Others seem to house new items such as bolts, small wrenches, gears, rags, canteens and so on. Strange to see a building next to the city wall to have no power, as one dusty-dirty window shined through lighting up the front counter where a older man in his late 60 early 70s stood at the counter. Putting a pile of rusted nuts and bolts into a can of liquid. Grabbing one by one they dropped in with a droop. Lincoln stepped up to the counter in front of the older man. It took a few moment for the old man to notice Lincoln across the counter from him.

"oh, didn't see you there." the old man cut his concentration and listed his head from the his gaze at the can."Dont mind me just trying to salvage what little I can." Lincoln stayed quiet as he took a look at what was inside the can. "What can I do for ya?" The man asked, getting lincoln attention back.

"Yeah, can i get a fill up." Lincoln said directly.

"How much?" the man responded.

"5 gallons. I have my own tank."

"Sure thing."

"Does that take long?" Lincoln asked as he reached for his red beat up gas can.

"Oh what, the bolts?" The old man asked to clarify. Lincoln nods lightly. The old man took a moment in thought before he spoke. "Yeah, it can take some time derust. Everyone need repairs on their cars, tools, guns, and anything else they use or make."

"I see." Lincoln said as he handed over his gas can.

"Yep, you got to scrounge up anything that can be useful, let it be big or small if can find a use." The man explained, giving enlightenment to Lincoln. I'll go fill this up now." with that the rugged old man left though a back door behind the counter. Lincoln took this moment to survey the small interior a little bit more. Lincoln saw nothing more than just some old boxes to hold what he considers to be junk. Some auto parts were laying around as well. Something thought the lone window caught lincoln's attention. A cloud of dirt and dust are coming from the horizon. This was common thing to see when looking out in the distance at certain times of the days and nights. But the thing that got Lincoln worried was the this cloud was coming straight to the building Lincoln is in.

"Ridders." he said to himself. "Better be careful." Lincoln checked himself to make sure he had his gun and knife on him.

"Alright, got it...all filled up." The old man entered back into the room as he hefted the gas can onto the counter. Lincoln's body turned towards the man but his head reluctant to turn away from the window.

"Yeah that was five right?" lincoln confirmed as he reached for his walled embedded in his jacket.

"Ah ill charge ya for four, I like ya, you've been one of my few regulars that doesn't threaten to break my bones." The man gave a light chuckle.

"Uh, thanks." Lincoln said as he tried to give the man money as fast and calmly as he could. Rubbeling started as lincoln started to hear the roar of a group of engines coming closer. Lincoln pays the man and headed to the door out. Before Lincoln can make it outside, the man speaks up in a more serious tone.

"Be careful." short but the words meant true, can't be too careful. Lincoln took a breath as he gripped the doorknob and held tightly to his gas can under his arm. The bright hot sun shined on Lincoln as he opened the door back to the harsh world of the wasteland. The heat wasn't the only thing that is greeting him. The dust cloud is gone revealing a group of five thugs all wearing sunglasses. Some have a cloth mask over their face. There was one burte in the middle that is smoking a cigar that had its sights already on Lincoln. Lincoln thought the best way to get out unscaved is to avoide all interactions. That also mean being free of eye contact

"Hey you!" The brut shouted out at Lincoln. Lincoln paid no mind to the call. He was fixed on just keeping a fixed line to his vehicle. The brute jedatered to two of his lackeys. Without warning two of the thugs stepped in front of Lincoln vehicle cutting him off from a clear entry to his ride. One more thug stepped in back of lincoln. Sweat started to roll down lincoln's face, sweat not caused by the sun. Lincoln stopped in his tracks moving very little. He shifted his to assess the situation. _There's five of them, they don't seem that well armed._ Lincoln thought to himself, planning and anticipating to what's is to come next.

"Whatcha got there pal." One of the thugs in front of lincoln pointed to the gas can that Lincoln griped onto like a kid refusing to give up its favorite toy. Lincoln had no words he wish to speak to the thugs. If it were any other time, lincoln would be a lot more calm. Now that he has this gas can people who need it will go through lengths to get their hands on the liquid, for it has a lot of use now and fetches a high price.

"Looks like this guy has some goodies on him." another thug said, tauntingly. Lincoln remind silent. "What? To good to say anything to us?"

"I think he's just scared so much he can't talk." one thug joked as they took a step closer to Lincoln.

"Yeah I think your right. Didn't know were were that threatening." the three approached Lincoln. "We'll take that." one thug said as he reached from the gas can. Lincoln gave a deathly stare right into the thug's eyes for that was the last thing the thug say as lincoln grabbed and slammed em to the ground dropping the gas can.

The one from behind quickly grabbed Lincoln trying to restrain him, giving one of the thugs in front of Lincoln a chance to swing at lincoln. Before that could happen Lincoln kicked the thug away and was able to yank a arm away from the one holding Lincoln back, then elbowing the slim thug in the face, freeing lincoln from his grasp.

"You bastard, ill kill you for that!" The slim thug shouted holding his face in pain. The Thug that Lincoln kicked pulled out a knife as Lincoln raised his fists getting ready for the next round.

 _Alright, looks like only three of the five are fighting. I still don't know if they have any other weapons or backup._ Lincoln tried to keep calm as he analyzed the situation. The thug on the ground started to get up as the thought with the knife charged at Lincoln. Thrusting the knife forward Lincoln was able to see his attack coming a mile away. Lincoln simply and tacitly pushed the incoming stab away, grabbing the thug's arm then trippin em as Lincoln disarmed the thug's knife. Lincoln gave a strong vicious punch straight into the disarmed thugs face, practically knocking em out. Without warning Lincoln gets soaked in the face by the thug that was on the ground. Lincoln stumbled back to his feet. The thug then charged into Lincoln slamming him into the the building like a freight train. Lincoln wheezed as the wind was knocked out of him. The thugs eyes started to widen and before he could do anything else the thug loosened his grip and fell back onto his back, showing off the knife Lincoln disarmed lodged into the thug's chest.

Lincoln leaned on the building trying to catch his breath, but that was short lived as for the one that Lincoln elbowed earlier charged at Lincoln. The thug threw two punched that Lincoln did his best to block. Now on the defencive lincoln continued to try to black and parry the fast onslaught of gabs and punched the thug was dishing thug overwhelmed Lincoln and got a shot at his gut. Lincoln grunted leaving him open for more kindly punches and then right hook straight into Lincoln's face knocking him down to one knee.

"Whats going on here!" Suddenly all eyes are on the old man standing in front of the doorway with a wooden rifle coked and ready to fire at anything that moves.

"Hold it there old timer. This is just between us. Up dont want to saything that could throw out your hip" The brute said as he took a big puff of his cigar. "Why don't you head back inside before you get hurt."

"I don't take orders from low lives like you!" The old man stayed his ground now pointing the rifle at the Brute. Lincoln took this opportunity of distraction to make his move. Lincoln went up behind the thug he was fighting, grabbing his arm then with frate speed Lincoln twisted it breaking it. The Thug cried out in pain as he fell to his knees holding the now disfigured arm.

"Why you!" The brut yelled out. "You fools can't do anything right!" this caused the brute to take matters into his own hands. "Wait here, i'll finish what you blokes can't seem to handle!" The brut ordered his last standing laky. "And make sure the old man doesn't do anything." The brut pointed to the old man as he barked an order. Lincoln then pulled out his gun and attempted to fire trying to end this charade quickly. Instead of hearing a loud bang, lincoln heard a clink sound. It was the last thing he needed.

"Damn it, it's jammed" Lincoln tried to put his gun away before the thugs noticed.

"Go!" Lincoln yield out to the old man. The old man baffled and confused at what Lincoln was saying.

"What about you!?" The oldman asked as he lowered his rifle.

"I'll be fine...I've handed worse than this." Lincoln said as spat on the ground getting ready for the final round.

"Oh, is that a fact." The brute said as he cracked his knuckles and spat out his cigar onto the ground.

"Do whatever you want. Just don't get hurt or get in my way." Lincoln gave his final warning to the old man. The old man headed Lincoln's advice for he wasn't one to get hurt over something so meaningless and all too common theses day.

"Just don't bloody up the place!" The old man said as he slowly and reluctantly backed into the building still watching.

"Guess there's no way in talking you out of this." said Lincoln directing his attention back to the brute.

"Don't count on it." The brut said as he took off his shades and engaged. Being physically bigger and stronger lincoln was at a disadvantage. The brute threw the first punch letting out his frustration in the attack. Lincoln dodged it and retaliated with his own right hook heading to the bruts fac. The brut is surprisingly fast as he blocked Lincoln's attack. With the bruts speed he punched Lincoln in the gut almost lifting him off the ground causing Lincoln to grunt in pain. Another punch is heading towards Lincoln's way. Lincoln blocked it as he traded a punch of his own that followed another to the face, dazzling the brute for a moment. Lincoln winded up for a hard heavy punch but Lincoln took a fraction of a second to long as both Lincoln and the brute punched each square in the face simultaneously, causing both of them to knock back away from each then tried to wipe the blood away from his nose as for the brute was already on the move again.

 _I can't afford to take much more beating. Got to end this fast._ Lincoln tried to come up with a plan

"All this for just a couple gallons of gas?" Lincoln questioned the brutes will as he tried to get his bearings.

"No. I don't care about the gas anymore. This is for my buddies you decided to take out." The resolve in the bruted voice is strong. Walking over to Lincoln the brute struck his arm out to grab Lincoln. Lincoln mistakes this for a punch and tries to block it only to leave himself open for the brute to grab his arm forcing all his strength down onto Lincoln. Lincoln tied to fight it but the result left him forced to his knees. The brute then throws Lincoln to the ground face first into a stack of tires in front of the building causing a loud crash as Lincoln was buried under the rubber. Lincoln then reached for his gun once more, This is the opportunity he needs. Covered by the rubber Lincoln tries his beast to unjam his gun.

"Aw now look what you done. You've gone and made a mess now." The brute gloated. The brute reached down to pull back the tires on top on Lincoln. Next thing he knew, he was holding his right eye and yelling in pain as Lincoln shot him but only grazing the Bruts eye rendering it unusable. The last thug that was keeping an eye on the old man rushed over the brute.

"You mother fu-" The thug cut himself off as lincoln pointed the gun straight into his face.

"You want to die to!" Lincoln yelled stepping clowers to the thug. "Drop your gun and get out of sight! Unless you want to join the rest of your gang here!" Lincoln threatened as fire and rage burned in his eyes.

"Alright alright we'll go! Just please don't shoot me!" The thug begged as he dropped his gun and grabbed the brute that was still yelling and grunting in unbearable pain.

"I'll get you for this! I memorized your face! I'll remember you!" The brute now channeling his pain into vengeful rage. the two got into their truck

"Hey stop! Whats going on here!" The city's law enforcements has taken a notice to all the loud sounds coming from such a small little shop.

"Shit! It's the fez we got to get out of here.!" The thugs wasted no time and leaving the scene as the truck brined out of the area.

"You better get out of here too." the old man said coming back out from his shop. Lincoln still out of breath turned his attention to the man. "Dont worry Ill make sure the guards know this was out of your hands. You weren't here."

"Thanks. I owe it to ya." Lincoln said as he ran and grabbed his gas can.

"Owe it to my by staying alive kid!" the old man shouted as Lincoln entered his ride and booked it out of there leaving no trace

"Now I got to explain and clean up this mess." The old man said as he rubbed his head in irritation.

Lincoln pounded onto the door of his hideout, the sliding eyehole open up to see Clyde's eyes mengi fined by his glasses. "Lincoln!" Clyde yelled out in surprise as he saw Lincoln s bruised face. With haste Clyde unlocked the series of locks and opened up the door letting Lincoln inside. Lincoln stumbled his way in and dropped himself onto his cot like a sack of bricks. "What happened!?" Clyde asked as he searched for there first aid kit.

Lincoln turned his head to Clyde as he smiled and said. "I went to get gas."

"I thought I told you not to get into any trouble" said Clyde as he got a cotten ball of alcohol and proceeded to clan Lincoln's cuts.

"What can I say. Trubble likes to find me." Clyde sighed in irritation of Lincoln's lack of his own well being.

"Well i've prepped on what you will need for your break out operation." Saide Clyde "I just hope you're prepared for this." Clyde naged.

"Who do you think you're talking to dude?" Lincoln said as he rubbed the sore pain on his face. "I always come prepared and ready with a plan." Lincoln boasted. "So...do you have a plan?"

"Yeah. its for you to now rest up since you like to get yourself beat up. You're going to need all your strength and you only have a day before you meet up with your sisters and execute this plan." Clyde said sarcastically en yet seriously.

"Clyde i'm fine. A few little buses never stopped me." Said lincoln examining himself to show that he's fine.

"Yeah thats what im afraid of." Clyde said as he took the medkit away

"Ah fine i'll rest Clyde if that will make you happy." inside Lincoln did appreciate his friend looking out for his well being. Without Clyde giving Lincoln advice, nursing him back to health and always having his back. Lincoln just doesn't like to show it all to much nowadays. Rolling to his back Lincoln laid in thought, mentally preparing himself for the event in less than 48 hours.

 _Hold on Lilly. In just a little bit we will find out where you are. We just need to brake Lisa out first and then we will be together again. So don't worry, your big brother is coming_

 **Hi...I know you all are probably mad that I was gone for so long but way to many things happened to me and trying to balance life with work school and my other personal projects its a shame that I don't give this story as much attenuation as it deserves. but do tell me, are you all still interested in the story and tell me what you like and dislike so I can improve the story in the future. I know this chapter was a bit repetitive the the "thugs" and all but I wanted to put some more action in this story since like the past four chapters have been nothing but dialogue and not that many intense seances or situations. Don't worry as I said before, I do have a plan on how I want the story to go. It was fun to come back to write for this story again for you all, I need to take a brake from all the super sentai ive been watching. As always thanks you so much for reading my story and making this all worth while. Ill see you all soon!**


End file.
